


In Which Ichijou and Ayase Have the Opposite of a Meetcute

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga, Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijou returns to Tokyo after hearing some rumors about Godai's return from a man with blue who is very, very bad at driving. [Timeranger/Kuuga crossover, spoilers for both shows. Ayase/Tatsuya, Godai/Ichijou]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ichijou and Ayase Have the Opposite of a Meetcute

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series for both shows, spoilers apply.

Title: In Which Ichijou and Ayase Have the Opposite of a Meetcute  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Kuuga/Mirai Sentai Timeranger  
Characters/Pairing: Ayase/Asami Tatsuya, Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Some violence, chronic illness  
Notes: Post-series for both shows, spoilers apply.

“Are you sure you want to interrogate him?” Sasayama glanced at Ichijou over her notebook. “Aside from resisting arrest, a lot of the suspect’s offenses are minor.”

“I was the one who arrested him,” Ichijou replied, hanging up his jacket—it was a warm day, and he suspected he would be in Tokyo for a while longer. “And if anything of what he had is true…”

“Of course. Just…” Sasayama bit her bottom lip before speaking again. “Just don’t be too upset if it’s a false lead, all right?”

Ichijou didn’t respond—or even look at her—but there was a pronounced pause in his stride before heading into the interrogation room.

For Ichijou’s sake, Sasayama **really** hoped that this Ayase character was telling the truth.

\--

Ichijou was still stunned by Ayase’s appearance.

He was quiet, scrawny, and sickly—and yet he had almost evaded arrest by fighting, and then fleeing, Ichijou. It was only because of a well-placed kick that Ichijou had stopped him at all. It was hardly the first time a suspect had defied Ichijou’s expectations, but it was boggling nonetheless.

But he was back in Tokyo for a specific reason, and needed to focus on that. “Good afternoon,” he said as he slipped into the opposite seat. “You’ve proven to be an enigma for some of our officers here.”

Ayase’s expression was neutral. “Really.”

“They’ve tried to find your personal information, but they’ve had no luck. They can’t even find your last name.” Ichijou glanced over the file with many blank lines where names and addresses were supposed to go again. “These days, that’s unheard of.”

Ayase didn’t even twitch. “I’m a very mysterious man.”

_I’ve had enough of mysterious men, now tell me what you know_ was what Ichijou wanted to scream, but that wasn’t going to accomplish anything. So far now, he took a deep breath and continued. “I remember you were quite willing to discuss… certain people when we fought.”

That got a reaction.

Unfortunately, it involved Ayase bolting out of his chair. So much for the interrogation going smoothly. “That’s none of your concern.”

“You nearly ran me over with your car, gave me a black eye, and kept screaming about how you needed to save the missing heir of the Asami company, I think that makes it my—”

Ayase toppled over. Ichijou just barely caught him in time.

“Do you need a doctor?”

Ayase shook his head, shuddering against Ichijou. “I… I have had my fill of doctors.” He had to lean on Ichijou heavily, but he managed to get back in his chair. “I was ill for a very long time.” Ayase’s eyes were hidden by his hair. “I’ve recovered, more or less, but I still get tired easily.”

“Does this have anything to do with Asami Tatsuya?”

“Yes.” Ayase stared at his hands. “He’s why I came back here.”

Ichijou could understand coming back for someone you cared for, but he could not afford to be sympathetic right now. “Were you involved with his disappearance?”

“No.”

“Then why—”

“I came back to save him.”

“A man still recovering from a severe illness thought he could single-handedly rescue one of the wealthiest men in Japan.”

“I have friends. And abilities.” Ayase huffed. “But the ride here didn’t quite work out. I’m not even sure if they made it to this—to this place. Not to mention I was a little out of it when we met.”

“Of course.” Ichijou took his seat again. “The police have been looking for Tatsuya as well, but have no luck. What makes you think you’d succeed?”

“Because I know who took him, and why.”

“Then tell me.”

Ayase was silent.

“You weren’t this quiet when I arrested you. In fact, you were very vocal about how you were the only one who could save Tatsuya.”

Silence.

“And a man named Godai Yuusuke.” How he managed to say that out loud without breaking down, Ichijou would never know.

More silence.

Ichijou waited, and waited.

“Very well,” Ichijou said as he stood up. “I can’t force you to speak. But you must understand that Godai is as dear to me as Asami Tatsuya is clearly dear to you. Therefore, I’m leaving to investigate where we found you for any clues. However,” he added before he left the room, “if I discover you were the cause behind Godai’s disappearance, rest assured I will make you pay for what you’ve done.”

And then he left Ayase alone in the room.

\--

Ichijou had searched the crime scene, and the nearby areas, but there was nothing. Godai had left no hint, no trace that he was connected to this Ayase at all. The sensible thing would be to go home, and realize he’d followed a hollow lead concerning Godai yet again.

But instead, he kept looking.

He decided to avoid the roads and houses for now—if Godai was caught in a fight, he would have tried to draw the enemy away, to the woods… and yes, there was a lot of damage to the edge of the forest. Burnt trees and grass. It wasn’t as terrible as some of Kuuga’s other battles, but it was the aftermath of one of Kuuga’s battles.

Godai had been here. He was connected to Ayase, and possibly Asami Tatsuya as well. Which meant that Ichijou needed to—

“Well, shoot. I was hoping we could cloak the damage before anyone noticed that this was more than just a small fire, but no, there’s already one witness here.” A woman in a business suit and bright pink hair patted the arm of a creature that was undoubtedly a Grongi. “Be a dear and kill him for me.” With a wave of her arm, she vanished into thin air.

Ichijou shot the Grongi—three times. It slowed the Grongi down, but not by much. His claws were out as he sliced Ichijou’s arm, and then kicked him into a tree stump. It took everything Ichijou had not to pass out, because he had to survive this and save Godai, he couldn’t die, he couldn’t—

There was a blast of energy.

When the blast subsided, the Grongi had fled. However, there was now a man in a blue suit.

“Thank you,” Ichijou said to the blue man. “I think.”

“All I ask is that you don’t arrest me again.” And the suit faded to reveal Ayase.

Ichijou tried to get up, but his back was killing him. “How did you escape—”

“I didn’t.” Ayase helped Ichijou out. “Two of my friends found their way here. They, ah, corrected some documents that proved that I didn’t crash the car and punch a detective.”

“Forgery.” So he was allying himself with people who had no moral qualms with forging documents. Fantastic. But they were also his one change as finding Godai.

“I won’t take you back to jail.” He looked Ayase in the eye as Ayase guided them away from the scene. “But you have to tell me what you know about Godai.”

“… Godai found me, and nursed me back to health. I’d had another almost fainting spell, like back in the interrogation room.” Ayase’s voice was so soft, that Ichijou had to strain to hear. “He’d heard that those creatures—”

“Grongi.”

“That those Grongi were kidnapping people. He said he’d help, but then he vanished.”

Of course. “Which mean that woman probably arranged both of our friends getting captured.”

“Possibly, but we need to get to Yuuri and Sion now.” They were making their way to Ichijou’s car.

Ichijou struggled to move. “Let me get my keys—” But suddenly, he was being buckled into the passenger seat.

“With your injury, you should rest.” Ayase smiled, a little. “I used to race professionally. I know what I’m doing.”

Well, that explained how they first met. But he was hurt. And he would have to trust Ayase, for now. Just like how Ayase had to trust him.


End file.
